Bellicose
by xRandomosityx
Summary: Allen is plagued with visions of the 14th wherever he goes and it’s getting harder and harder to ignore. Determined to deal with it on his own, will anyone even notice the young exorcist is slowly losing himself? Mature themes/Violence. Yullen.


Hello everyone! Thank you so much for viewing my story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it^^

Rated T+ for mature themes/violence.

Thanks to LynnieKleriker for being my BETA. Check out her fics!

----

Bellicose

----

"Go away!" he shouted, "Just leave me alone!" The slender boy clenched his fists and sank to the floor. Across the room a mysterious figure smiled wryly, its hollow, unblinking eyes remained locked on the disturbed teen through the glassy surface of the mirror.

"_We are of a single mind."_

"Shut up! Just shut up!" the youth's hands flew to his ears in an attempt to block out the voice.

"_We are of a single entity."_

"Get out of my head!" Tears threatened to overflow from the boy's silver eyes. "Just get out of my head..." he whispered piteously.

"_We are-"_

"ALLEN! Are you in there, buddy?"

The white-haired exorcist jumped slightly at the intrusion. Loud knocking soon followed the overly-cheerful voice.

"Allen, why is your door locked?"

Allen could hear the noisy redhead futilely twisting his door nob like an impatient child. "I-I'm coming, Lavi," he said as casually as he could, grateful for the interruption. He quickly wiped his face and tucked in his shirt before opening his door. "What is it?"

"_Tsk_, such a cold greeting, Allen! A simple 'hello' would be nice!"

"Sorry, Lavi, what can I do for you?" Allen replied with a sigh. He was feeling rather drained all of a sudden, but Lavi's antics usually had that effect on people.

"It dinner time, obviously! When I didn't see you in the cafeteria I thought I'd come and get you! It's not like you to be late for a meal!"

"Ah, right... I was just taking a nap. Shall we go then?"

"Yep!"

Allen followed Lavi silently. He hated this! He was never alone anymore. He could see the 14th everywhere he looked and lately he was starting to hear it inside his head, but he couldn't tell anyone, as much as he hated lying to his friends. He was already under suspicion–Link's constant supervision was proof enough of that–and if he let it slip that he was seeing weird apparitions looming over his shoulder and hearing voices inside his head, the Vatican would lock him up for sure. However, even if he wasn't concerned with such things, it was unfair to unload his troubles onto his friends. This was his problem and he would deal with it on his own.

Upon reaching the cafeteria Lavi immediately ran to Kanda, "Yuu! I'm back! Did you miss me!?"

"Call me by that name again and I'll cut you!"

Allen smiled to himself and went to order his usual truckload of food. Once Jeryy was done gleefully preparing his meal he took a seat by the two bickering exorcists.

"Allen! Yuu is being mean to me!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda growled, unsheathing his katana.

Allen rolled his eyes and began digging in. He wasn't in the mood for small-talk and ate his meal in silence. The words of the 14th kept running through his head; _'We are of a single mind'. _Did this mean he was slipping? That he was slowly starting to lose himself? If that was the case, would he even notice as his own consciousness was gradually replaced by that of the Noah inside him? His appetite fading, Allen excused himself and decided a stroll around the Order would help him clear his head.

Kanda followed Allen with his eyes as he exited the cafeteria. He had casually noted the subtle changes in the Moyashi's mannerisms over the past month; eating less, keeping to himself... and his smile now looked incredibly forced. This annoyed the samurai slightly but he would never admit it. His emotional spectrum ranged from irritated to infuriated and he was sure as hell 'concerned' fit no where in between. "Che," Kanda huffed under his breath. He finished his soba and quickly left, leaving a mildly confused Lavi behind.

----

Allen wandered down the many halls of the Black Order before returning to his room. He'd had little success in ridding his mind of the 14th's words and felt mentally exhausted. _"Maybe that thing will leave me alone long enough to take a rest," _Allen thought, shoulders sagging tiredly. With a heavy sigh, the white-haired teen entered his room. It took all of his will power to avoid glancing over at the mirror on his dresser, but he could feel the empty eyes of the Noah observing him with interest. He couldn't stand it; he felt himself break into a nervous sweat. He spun around glaring fiercely at the apparition, "Dammit, what the hell do you want!?"

"_Allen,"_ the thing drawled, _"I want what you want."_

The now trembling youth clenched his teeth, "I want you to leave me alone!" he shouted louder than intended.

"..."

The boy fell to his knees and lowered his eyes, "Why me? Why is it me!?"

"..."

"No reply_? Ha... ha ha ha! _What's the matter!? You were so talkative this morning!" Tears began to roll down the young exorcist's cheeks involuntarily as he laughed at how pathetic his situation was, "You're killing me, you know that!? _Ha ha ha!_"

"_We are of a single mind."_

"SHUT UP!"

----

Kanda walked briskly toward the training grounds. He felt very on edge and he couldn't understand why. The samurai had a nagging feeling there was somewhere he should be but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. He slowed his pace and frowned slightly in frustration. "Maybe I should go back to my room and meditate for a while," he mused to himself before turning around and heading to his floor. The fact that Allen's room was just beyond his had absolutely no bearing on his sudden change of mind.

Just as Kanda was about to enter his room when he heard someone yelling a few doors down. The raven-haired teen looked up; it was Allen's voice. He took a step toward the sound but stopped himself. Was he seriously about to check on the Moyashi? His mind stalled. _"N-no... Hell no! What that brat does is none of my concern!" _Kanda opened his door but paused when he heard another cry from down the corridor._ "...I'll just go tell him to shut the fuck up," _Kanda decided. After all, how was he supposed to meditate with so much noise?

The dark-haired swordsman knocked loudly on Allen's door, "Oi, Moyashi! What the fuck is going on in there!?

Allen gasped recognizing the new voice, shock apparent on his features.

"Che, baka-Moyashi, are you going to answer or do I have to break the door down?"

"D-don't come in!"

"What?" Kanda asked, surprised by the desperate tone in Allen's voice.

"Just go away!"

"What the hell are you playing at!?" Kanda spat, angry that he was being spoken to with such blatant disregard, especially by Allen of all people. He twisted the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked, and entered Allen's room with a dark scowl on his face. However, his expression quickly changed to one of confusion when he saw the state Allen was in; the boy was sitting on the floor as if his legs had just given out on him, his hands clasped over his ears tightly. Silver eyes were wide open in fear and his tear-stained cheeks looked drained of all colour. The youth's white locks stuck to now feverish skin while his breaths came in small gasps.

"Moyashi?" Kanda spoke as calmly as he could, "What's going-"

"P-Please leave, Kanda. I'm fine."

"I could hear you yelling from halfway down the hall!"

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Allen said, more to himself than Kanda. He slowly lowered his trembling hands from his ears. The chilling voice of the 14th had finally stopped echoing inside his head. _"Maybe Kanda scared him off..." _Allen thought with a small smirk.

"Baka!" Kanda snapped, "I don't know what this is about and quite honestly I don't think I want to, but you look like hell and the last thing I need is this little episode effecting your performance on our mission tomorrow."

"Kanda, I-"

"Save your bitching for someone who gives a shit, Moyashi. I'm not in the mood. Just get some sleep don't slow me down tomorrow." With that Kanda turned around sharply and made for the door.

"...Thank you, Kanda," a small voice whispered.

The Japanese man paused in the doorway but didn't turn around. He hated this "sentimental" crap but rather than tell the small exorcist where he could shove it, he silently continued on his way, closing the door softly behind him.

----

I hope you found this story worth your time. I will make future chapters longer if that's what you want... Personally, I love the 5000-7000 word chappies but I understand some like shorter ones... If you could tell me what length you like, that would be very helpful!

Important Note: The more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing! Nothing is more inspiring than knowing someone likes your story! If you want faster updates, please review! Even if you just say "update." I will be happy knowing you want more!

Thank you~


End file.
